User talk:Bjbarnett2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Backyardigans Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Backyardigans-tasha.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandra Cheeks (Talk) 14:35, November 19, 2010 Welcoming Hi, Bjbarnett2011! Welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki! The other admins and I (Sandra Cheeks, Bluescluesfan, Babysitter SpongeBob, myself) have realized that you have been contributing to the wiki in different ways, including adding images to galleries. We would like you to categorize some pages ending in /References, /Images, or /Quotes if you could to help the wiki. Thanks for reading, Squidward Tentacles 13:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC). Also, please edit more than about once a month if you could! Complaint; RE: Backyardigans kaleidoscope promo (revised for BackyardigansKaibigan) You know what? Thinking on your recent edit on the Theme Song page (The revised un-voiced Backyardigans kaleidoscope promo '(made by BackyardigansKaibigan'; it will make its debut on YouTube soon) offers a low-pitched sitar/indian-styled instrumental rendition of the theme song which plays over a kaleidoscope of each character from ''The Backyardigans (images and video clips) and many objects like Tyrone's skateboard and Uniqua's book.), you put a false trivia quote involving '''my name' on it! Now, deciding, NO, I don't care about that kaleidoscope video! And I do not want to be part of this! It will not be made by me, it'll be made by YOU, maybe you, BUT NOT ME!! LazyYardigans (talk) 23:05, January 30, 2014 (UTC)LazyYardigans Character gallery Hello, Bjbarnett2011. You know? I don't think we really need a seperate character gallery. I mean, we already have a character gallery in the character pages. I'll leave it up to you. Do you want to add more pictures to it? Do you want to ask to delete the page? It's up to you. Also, I'll upload a better, cleaner transparent picture of that Pablo picture for you. LazyYardigans (talk) 23:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC)LazyYardigans Theme Song Bjbarnett2011, I noticed on Wednesday, March 19, you again added the false reference about the low-sitar Indian rendition of The Backyardigans commercial debuting on YouTube. "The revised un-voiced Backyardigans kaleidoscope promo (which will make its debut on YouTube soon) offers a low-pitched sitar/indian-styled instrumental rendition of the theme song which plays over a kaleidoscope of each character from The Backyardigans (images and video clips) and many objects like Tyrone's skateboard and Uniqua's book." That's counted as a troll edit. That's the 2nd time you have done that. Please don't do that. Those kinds of false edits can get you into trouble on the wiki. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 21:03, March 28, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan P.S.: I saw that kaleidoscope commercial you were talking about, this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBXyQIicW1c. I heard the audio track, and it sounded nothing like the theme song. That tells me this is a false edit on purpose. Also, I see you added that fact about the reviesed un-voiced reference on other wikis. Kaleidoscope Promo Warning Bjbarnett2011, This is gone to far. #You involve me in your contribution in a phrase about "A Kaleidoscope promo (made by BackyardigansKaibigan) will debut on YouTube soon...--". Like I said in my message previously, I did not want to be involved or agree with your idea of making that promo. #Minus my name, you've added the same reference again. #Next thing I know, you've created a troll page about the promo itself. The weird thing I'm concerned about is that on any Backyardigans Kaleidoscope videos I know of (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AITq3Q2S1zs and http://vimeo.com/91152516 which are both from your channels), the audio doesn't sound like a rendition of the theme song. Either way, this whole promo troll edits have gone way out of hand. There never was an official kaleidoscope promo, and possibly never will be. This is a warning, Bjbarnett2011. You've done this same promo contribution 3 times. If you do anything else related to this kaleidoscope hoax for a fourth time, then you'll be reported to the wiki's admin, BackyardiganforChrist77. This is just a warning, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 17:17, June 6, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Homemade kaleidoscope promos Once again to apologize for this warning that an official kaleidoscope promo doesn't exist, and to help mark the return of The Backyardigans to the Nick Jr lineup, we have some homemade kaleidoscope promos made by Me a couple years ago. Original version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBXyQIicW1c New and different version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AITq3Q2S1zs Thanks once again, BackyardigansKaibigan. 'RE: HOMEADE KALEIDOSCOPE PROMOS (Complaint)' OKAY, MR. KAYLOR! I'VE HAD IT ENTIRELY! EDITING MY MESSAGE; CLAIMING I CREATED THE PROMO; FRAMING ME? SERIOUSLY?!? WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME? And next time you edit messages, make sure to correct the grammer and PROOFREAD (HINT-HINT). I AM NOT SINCERE OF MY WARNING, AND I MEAN IT!!!! AND FUTHER MORE I'M OFFICIALLY TICKED OFF OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!! I'M SORRY MS. KAYLOR, BUT I'VE HAD IT!!! Oh, and nice try creating a frame message. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 21:41, June 6, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan